Readily available access to data is important in many cases. For example, a customer relationship management (CRM) system may need to be available 24 hours a day, seven days a week. As such, a single system may not be sufficient to manage the data. Should one system have problems or have a scheduled downtime, a second system or backup system is needed to allow access to the data.